happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
On My Way Up
On My Way Up is a season 97 episode of HTFF. Plot Lia came out from the hotel and go straight into her car. Just a few moments later after stares the windshield, Lia suddenly remembers something that she might forgot in the hotel room. She quickly rushes back into the hotel to get her stuff back. Meanwhile, Lifty and Shifty found her car with open door and seems planning to steal it. Lia quickly go towards Brushy at the counter to get the key for her room. Brushy also takes time to search her room inside the book and find the key. Frustrated, Lia jumps into the counter and messes up the keys until she finally found her room key. She begin heads toward the elevator, leaving pissed Brushy who have to arrange back the keys. Big Buck comes into the counter only get tripped by the keys and have his head crushed into the counter. Lia "patiently" waits the elevator to open up while rapidly presses the button. Loses her patient, she decided to use to stairs instead, not aware that she is hit Handy fixing the light bulb on the ladder. Handy fall off the ladder and hit his head into the fish bowl, finally drowned inside it. Lia reaches to the another floor and confronts slow Wrinkles, causing her to screams silenltly. Lia must find the way to moves him out her way quickly and decided to jumps into the wall so she can get passes him. Cranky suddenly came out from his room and yells who hit the door. Wrinkles is pissed by the noise hit his head with his cane. Cranky's head anyway bleed and passes out before Snooty drags him back into the room. Lia finally found an open elevator and quickly enters it. Meanwhile, Rush quickly head towards the elevator but too late to reach it. His bowtie anyway get caught by the door and slowly get squashed into as the elevator comes up. Pranky on the other floor keep pressing the button and ran away before the elevator open twice. Lia begin to loses her mind until Pranky do it for the third time, where she picks him up and throws him downstairs. She finally reaches to her room floor and run towards her room a moving food cart blocked her way. She sees no one pushing the cart and uses it to boosts her speed towards her room. Dolly is the one who pushes the food cart and shocked by this. Mono is peacefully walking and later angered by the food cart that just passed him by. He angrily yells to Lia about the manners until he crushed by the door by Soffie, who thought someone called her name. Lia found her room and tries to grab the door knob but only to get her arm to ripped apart. The food cart bounces back via the wall also ran Dolly over before get back into the elevator. At the lobby, Brushy finally picks up the last key on the floor until the elevator opens up in front of her. The food cart hit and slices her body before headed toward outside. Lifty and Shifty seems happy as they succeed steal a car until Lia crashed into the windshield of her car along with the food cart. The duo shocked and can't see anything as Lia's blood covers the whole windshield. Lifty turns on the wiper and only realizes that ran into barrier gate. The episode later ends when the scene finally shows Lia's room and the ticket to open the barrier gate, the one she forgot. Moral "Keep moving upward!" Deaths *Big Buck's head is crushed into the counter. *Handy is drowned inside the fish bowl. *Rush is squashed into the elevator door when the elevator comes upward. *Pranky is broke numerous bones. *Mono is smashed by the door. *Dolly is ran over by the food cart. *Brushy is sliced by the food cart. *Lia is splattered into the windshield. *Lifty and Shifty are beheaded by the barrier gate. Injuries *Cranky's head hit by a cane and passed out. Trivia *This marks the debut episode of Eddy as he appeared at the lobby. *Handy's death is similar to his death in "Shard at Work" meanwhile Lifty and Shifty's death is similar to Mole's death in "All in Vein". Category:Season 97 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Debut Episodes